


Wilbur’s secret

by 4minecraft50



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Everyone Needs A Hug, No Smut, Wilbur Soot is Not Okay, im new here lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:41:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4minecraft50/pseuds/4minecraft50
Summary: Wilbur life has been normal, until fundy , a human fox hybrid, comes into his life. Wilbur decided to hide him away, in a secret room, Fundy's safety. But what if that secret slowly gets revealed.(Cross-post from wattpad)
Kudos: 15





	1. Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time using AO3 lol

Wilburs POV

There were some noises coming from by door. It sounded like it was banged on or someone was trying to chop it down. It's probably a zombies or something, so might as well go and check. 

I go downstairs, sword in hand to see what it is. I check though the window to see a strange woman with long black hair that covered her face, in a grey robe of some sort. She started banging on the door a lot harder and hand was bleeding. Maybe she's in trouble, I should let her in.

I open the door, the woman then shoved a basket into my hands and ran off. "What the fuck..." something was in the basket and it was moving a lot. I hope it wasn't a rat of something. 

I take off the small blanket to see a child. Not like other children, but it look like a child and a fox got combined somehow. "Hehe... The woman abandoned the child huh. 

The child started to stir up and wake up, opening their eyes slowly. Their was a small paper on top of the baby. I set the basket down and look at the sheet of paper. It says everything about the baby from the name to birthday, favorite food etc. 

But the was one thing to thing that stood out to me. 

"KEEP THE MISTAKE OF A CHILD A SECRET. NOT EVEN YOUR BLOODLINE SHOULD KNOW. ANIMAL HYBRIDS ARE BANNED FROM SEE THE DAY. KEEP THE MISTAKE KEEP THE MISTAKE KEEP THE MISTAKE"


	2. Berries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what is happening lol

Wilbur's POV

I sometimes bring things to Fundy and play games with him on the computer, when no one is around. He always tells me about how he hacked the game and to see what he did. 

Today I'm going to bring berries, it's not like anyone was going to notice. 

I wish I can bring something bigger, but people would notice it. I can't let anyone notice that or people will start to worry. 

Heck, people ARE worried because I kept hesitating to let people come into my room. His room is under my bed is it not like anyone would care. They would think it money or some, not a child. 

"Hey, buddy." I look at techno hand waving over my face. 

"What?" He puts his hand down.

"You're looking at those berries a lot."

"Ok. And?"

"You know what, just go home, you're drunk or something."

"Are you-" 

"Yes, go home you're spacing out a lot more today." 

"Ok, then bye." I get off of my seat and walk away. I guess it means I can hang out with MY SON. 

A few minutes later

I push my bed out of the way of the trapdoor. I open the trap door to reveal a very large room. Fundy was on the stuffed animal pile, at the corner of the room. I climb down the ladder. Fundy was still asleep.

"Hello, wake up bud." I shake him softly as he starts to open his eyes. His hears went up a bit as he got off the pile. 

"I brought you berries." He had a curious look on his face as he started to grab the some of them. 

A few years later  
Wilbur's POV 

My little baby is now grown. It's his birthday and I think I'm going to make a cake. It will have berries on top, because it's his favorite thing to eat.


	3. Suspicious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short lol

Technoblade's POV

Wilbur was a act weird, weirder than usual. He was mumbling about making a cake when I passed by him today. I asked him about it and he said it was nothing and that I'm acting weird. Like this happen every year, but this year, it odd.

Fuck this shit, I'm breaking into the house.


	4. Intruder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a good day!!!

Techno POV

Wilbur is gone now and I'm going to break in. 

His house to nice, it cleaner than I thought a crazy person would have. Maybe look for trap door, he's going to be gone for a while. He could be hiding crack or something. 

A few painful hours of looking for something strange

There is nothing, nothing strange about this house. Maybe I'm going crazy, no no, people agree with me. But again a ran away from BadBoyHalo, thinking he's a threat. 

Might as well steal something while he's gone, maybe diamonds or something. Going up to his room is the best idea since everyone stores good stuff in there rooms. I know this from experience.

His room is plain with only a bed a a few chest full of junk. He's probably hiding it here but there is no paintings, carpet or anything. Anything, but a bed. You can hide a trapdoors underneath the bed. He isn't that smart.

As I said he isn't the smart. Under the bed there is a trapdoor, that's going to lead me to all of MY treasures. 

There we a ladder going down a long way, I can't even see the bottom. Damn he wants to keep his stuff a secret. 

A few minutes of ladder climbing later

Where is his stuff, this looks like a child's room. Did he kidnap someone or hiding treasure. 

"Hello? Are you my dad?" A turn around the see a child in the corner of the room.

"WHAT THE F-"


	5. Kidnapper?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OoooOoOoOoOooo

Techno POV 

There is a random child in the basement.

"Hello?"

"Um, hello child." This is unnatural and I'll just call Wilbur to see what is happening here.

The child was in the corner of the room clearly wanting to get closer, but was too afraid to do so. Clear since of something bad.

"What's your name?" This conversation is dry. I want to leave. 

"Fundy. What your name?" 

"Techno, Technoblade, whatever you want to call me?" I hear some noises coming from the ladder. 

"WILBUR IS THAT YOU?"


	6. Scary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol

Fundy POV

Strange man in the room. He is not like dad. He is taller, he has pink, he is in fancy clothes, he is loud and hurt my ears.

I don't like him, he is mean. But he has a shiny. Two shiny. One on his head and one in his hand.

I like shiny. I want shiny. And I will get shiny.

The shiny on his head is too tall. I will get the shiny in the hand. But he looks at me too much. I can't move looks at me.

He starting to shout, it hurts my ears. But he is not looking anymore. The shiny will be mine. 

Getting out of my corner is the easy part, now if I run- I've got the shiny. It's mine now.

He is looking at me again. He is looking at my shiny, it's my shiny. 

I can see dad's feet coming down, he will be so happy that I've got a shiny. He would go and make bad man leave. Bad man will never come back.

Dad come down, bad man isn't looking at me, I can run with shiny to dad. The blue shiny is mine. Dad will protect me.

Dad let's me go behind his legs. Bad man is leaving, dad won, bad man didn't.


	7. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School sucks, so you agree?

Wilbur's POV

Who does Techno think he is. Breaking into my house and trying to lecture ME about being irresponsible. 

It not even my fault that he's here.

Right?

RIGHT?

Fundy was behind my leg, still shaking a bit. What did Techno even do to scare him that much.

Or maybe it my fault. It's not like I take him outside. He hasn't even seen anyone except me.

Maybe Techno was right, I AM a terrible father. I don't even know how to take care of child well.

Maybe Techno was right. I should talk to Philza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acccckkkkk


	8. Diamonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops

Wilbur's POV 

Fundy had something in his hand, I can see it.

"What do you have in your hand?"

"Nooo, you'll taking my shiny away." So it probably a piece of metal. 

"I won't take it away- Can I see what you have."

"Ok, but don't take it." He opens up his hand to a diamond. A fucking diamond. Not only a diamond, a piece of techno's old sword that he broke of the dream vs technoblade battle.

"I going to have to-" I was suddenly cut by a ear piece 

"NOOOOOooooo.." I wish I got help to prevent this happening every other day. 

"I'm not going to take it away, ok, I'm not going to. I'm just going to put it somewhere safe." He looked a bit confused on what I meant by 'somewhere safe'. 

I take the diamond out of his hand and put it in a glass jar, then I give the glass jar to Fundy. He looked at the jar, then back at me. 

I pass the jar to him, making sure it doesn't slip. He then, with the pride of millions lions, shakes the jar like there is no tomorrow. The diamond was breaking a bit, but not that much.

Damn, diamonds are strong. Fundy turns to me, with a big ass smile, asks out of the blue,

"Dad, who is Philza?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oop


	9. Philza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pain :(

Wilbur's POV 

I am a idiot. I should have talked about Phil so when fundy was in the room.

He was still looking at me. Fundy is a curious boy. It's just at times he's too curious.

"He's my dad."

"I THOUGHT YOU DIDNT HAVE ONE." He then ran off to his bed to grab something. He grab I drawing that was supposed to be me. 

If I looked I a deformed blob, but I won't tell him that.

He shows me the picture. 

"THIS IS MY DAD, WHO IS YOUR DAD?"

"I told you, Phil."

"Picture." I take out my wallet and pull out one of the photos I have. It was a photo of me, techno and Phil at a river. 

It brings back memories. 

I show the picture and point to Phil. 

"He's the one in the green hat." Fundy smiles a bit, before looking very scared.

"Dad, the bad man, he in the picture."


	10. Family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a bomb lol

Wilbur's POV 

"That is my brother." I know that he had a bad first impression, but techno is nice; well not nice, but he still is a good person, sort of.

"What's a brother?" Sometimes I forget he hasn't met anyone else.

"A brother is a boy that can from the same parents."

"Do I have a brother?" I don't know, but I'll just tell him no. It's better than admitting what happened.

"No you don't." Fundy looks a bit happy. 

"Is bad man nice?" No, not really.

"Yes, he can be nice." That's a lie. "He was nice to me when I was your age." Another lie. He was the devil when I was younger. 

"Is your dad nice?" Definitely, yes. 

"Yes, he's nice." 

It's almost 4:00 and he hasn't gone to bed yet. Though he looked very tired.

"Do you want to bed now?"

"Uh huh." That weird noise is a yes. He runs to bed as I turn off the lights. I tuck him into the sheets.

"Goodnight Fundy."

"Goodnight."

I turn to the other side of the room and climb up the ladder. 

Sometimes I think it's a bit weird that Fundy sleeps so early, but he is part fox and foxes usually sleep at day.

As I climb up the ladder I see something that wasn't there before. Techno, so kindly placed a sign saying 'I took some stuff'.

Great, now I have to deal with whatever techno decided to steal, being missing.

I close the trap door and place my bed over it. Then I take out my phone and call Phil.

It been a while since I called, hope he isn't that busy.

I just want...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahahaha
> 
> Cliffhanger


	11. Help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst go wooo

Wilbur's POV 

Help.

I want help. I don't like to admit it, I need help. It's not okay for a child to be locked away over a threat.

But I can stop thinking about it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Wilbur?"

"I hear crying, what's wrong?"

"Wilbur please tell me what's wrong."

"Wilbur?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter


End file.
